Getting sick doesn't make you weak
by Sharpened Knife
Summary: Rei is sick, but he doesn't want anyone to know and think he is weak, especially not Kai. But there is a difference to not showing weakness and just being stupid, as Rei will find out...Yeah, it sounds suck-ish but i hate writing summaries, please read :D
1. Chapter 1

**Kai**

"Pick up the pace!" Kai called out across the yard.

He was making them all run 10 laps to warm up before they even began training.

Rei, usually up the front during these sessions, was lagging behind, almost a quarter of a lap behind everyone else. Kai noticed this and was worried.

"Come on you lazy lot!" Kai shouted, "Only 3 more laps." He jogged up beside Rei who was now panting hard.

"Are you ok Rei?" Kai asked, trying to hide how deeply his concern ran for the boy.

"Humff, Yeah, Humff." Rei panted.

"Sure?"

Rei nodded. Kai stopped jogging beside him and turned his focus towards the others.

"Tyson, for Gods sake! Do you really have to left feet? Stand up and keep going!"

Tyson said something that sounded like "Bloody Russian git." Before getting up and finishing his tenth lap.

Max and Tyson stood by Kai, catching their breath. Kai looked up at Rei, who was obviously struggling.

"You two, you know what to do. Do it." Kai called whilst walking towards Rei.

"Rei, stop." Kai says softly.

"No. I'm fine Kai." Rei gasped, trying to run around Kai.

"No, you're not. Stop."

Rei did. He bent over, gasping desperately for air. When he was finally able to breathe again, Rei looked up.

"Sorry Kai."

Kai looked at him, confusion obvious in his face, "For what?"

"Not being able to keep up, for being weak. I don't think I slept enough last night."

"Are you sure?" Kai asked sceptically.

"Yes," Rei replied, "I'll catch up with some sleep on the bus later on the way to the tournament." Rei walked away from Kai and towards where the others were training. Kai watched him, knowing that something wasn't right.

The upcoming tournament was only practice for the big one next month, but Kai wanted them to win. He wanted the other teams to know that they would have to work there butt's off to be anywhere near as good. He wanted them to know what an excellent leader he was.

After training was complete, Kai instructed the rest of the team to get their bags and meet him on the bus in ten.

Kai went up to his room, throwing all the necessities into his bag and sped down to the bus.

As he walked closer he saw Rei, he was leaning against the bus with his eyes shut. His complexion was paler than usual and he was shaking slightly. Kai looked at the boy worriedly and approached him.

"Rei, are you really ok? You can stay behind if you like, your presence is not mandatory."

**Rei**

After practice Rei went straight to the bus as his bag was already there. His head was pounding and he felt weak so he lent against the bus, shutting his eyes.

When Rei had woken up that morning he'd felt like hell. His head was hurting and his stomach ached profusely. He'd continued down to training hoping it would wear off, but he was wrong. Training was torture. Every step Rei took made him dizzy and nauseous. When Kai had asked him if he was ok, he had said yes purely because he didn't want his leader and crush to see him be weak. When Kai had made him stop, he knew it was for his own good, but he still felt foolish.

"Rei, are you really ok?" Kai's voice pulled him out of his thought's and also caused his head to throb, "You can stay behind if you like, your presence is not mandatory."

_Yes, stay behind, sleep!_ He thought, but he couldn't say that. Kai would find him weak. "I'll be fine." Rei replied, opening his eyes. He wished he hadn't. The whole world tilted sideways, Rei with it.

"Whoa," Kai said, grabbing hold of Rei and easing him to the ground, "Head between your legs and take some deep breathes."

Rei did as Kai said and was soon able to lift his head and look up into Kai's crimson eyes.

"Rei, please, what's wrong?" Kai practically begged.

_Don't say you're sick, he'll not let you compete; he'll know you're weak._

"I'm fine, really, just tired." Rei told Kai, using him as a means of standing up.

"I'm tired to Rei, but I didn't just almost faint."

"I'm to hot as well." Rei told him.

"Ok…Get in the bus where it's cooler, and get some sleep."

Rei nodded and got on the bus. He sat down and laid across two seats, shutting his eyes again. _This is going to be a long, painful, day._


	2. Chapter 2

**Kai**

Kai watched Rei get onto the bus. Something wasn't right. People don't just pass out because of one bad nights sleep…do they?

_Maybe I'm making a mountain out of a mole hill._

Max, Tyson and Kenny ran up to the bus, bags in hand.

"Come on! Let's go!" Tyson yelled.

"Ouch! I believe you just ruptured my ear drums!" Kenny whined.

Kai rolled his eyes and hit Tyson round the back of his head.

"Kai! That's mean!"

"Get on the bus Tyson."

They all boarded the bus. Kai looked to the back and saw Rei lying across two seats.

His face was still pale but he was shaking less.

_Maybe he _was_ just too hot._

Tyson and Max sat at the front and Kenny sat behind them. Tyson knelt up on his seat and looked to the back.

"Hey, Rei!" He shouted, causing Rei to jump in fright, "Are you ok man?"

Gaining his composure, Rei looked at Tyson. "I'm fine. I wish people would stop asking me that!" He rolled over onto his stomach and rested his head on his arms.

Tyson and Max gawped like goldfish, even Kai raised an eyebrow. Rei didn't get annoyed and certainly didn't show it if he did.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Tyson muttered.

"Tell me about it." Max agreed.

"Is it even possible for him to get out the wrong side, I mean one is against the wall…Oh, right, figure of speech, I knew that." Kenny mumbled, delving into his bag to get Dizzi.

Kai rolled his eyes at the exchange and walked to the back of the bus. He sat on the seat beside Rei. He looked down at the boy, judging by the steady breathing and light snore, it was safe to say Rei had fallen asleep already.

Kai smiled slightly. Rei was cute when he slept. Although Kai would never admit it, he had a slight thing for Rei.

Kai retrieved a book from his bag and began reading.

An hour later, Rei stirred beside Kai. He put his book down and looked at Rei, who had opened his eyes and was sitting up. He studied the boy's complexion. Rei was shivering, sweating and he was getting paler by the second.

"Kai…" Rei stammered, looking up at him.

"Yes Rei?" Kai asked worriedly.

"I think I'm getting travel sick." Rei whispered, a green tinge entering his face.

"Really?" Kai asked. Rei had never gotten travel sick before.

Rei nodded, going even greener. Kai bent down and grabbed a plastic bag from his rucksack. He handed it to Rei who promptly threw up. Kai rubbed the boys back with one hand whilst keeping Rei hair out of his face with the other.

"Better?" Kai asked when he was done.

"A bit." Rei murmured, tying the plastic bag shut and shoving it in an under-seat storage compartment. Kai handed Rei some water from his bag.

"Thanks Kai." Rei said thankfully.

"No problem." Kai replied, looking towards the front of the bus.

No one up there had heard Rei get sick, and for that, Kai and Rei were thankful.

"How long till we arrive?" Kai called to the driver, not failing to notice Rei wince at his raised voice.

"About another half hour, traffic permitting." The driver replied.

Kai nodded to himself and turned to Rei.

"Will you be able to hold out that long?" He asked, "I don't have another carrier bag."

"Yes." Rei said, "It was probably only a one time thing. I don't get travel sick."

"Well today you did." Kai told him, "Why don't you go back to sleep, you look exhausted and we have the tournament tomorrow."

Rei went to lie down with his head away from Kai, but Kai stopped him. Deciding to take a risk and see what Rei's reaction was, Kai took hold of one shoulder, gently lying Rei down with his head on Kai's lap. Rei smiled a little, as did Kai.

"Sleep now." Kai said softly.

Tyson sat watching from the front of the bus. When he saw Rei lye down on Kai, he nudged Max, who looked as well.

"Finally!" Max laughed, sitting down again.

"I know!" Tyson laughed too, "How long has it taken them?"

"Five month's" Kenny said.

"I can't believe it took them five months to work out they liked each other," Tyson said, smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kai:** Finally you let us talk.

Me: Sorry guys.

**Rei: **Don't worry.

Me: Give them the Disclaimer Kai.

**Kai:** This girl doesn't own Beyblade, if she did then it would be alot different.

Me: There would be Unicorns!

**Kai: ***Throws book*

**Rei:** Ouch!

**Kai: **Sorry Rei! I wasn't aiming at you.

Me: *Runs of and hides*

**

* * *

**************

**Rei**

Rei woke to someone shaking him.  
"Rei, wake up, we're here." Kai said from somewhere above him. Rei opened his eyes and looked up into Kai's face. Then he remembered he was lying on Kai's lap.

Rei sat up cautiously, not wanting to get sick again. He looked out the window at the hotel they would be staying in. It was huge and covered with bright lights that caused Rei to squint.

"Come on." Kai said, "Let's go." Rei picked up his bag and stood. His vision clouded a little and he swayed on the spot.

"Head rush." He told Kai, who was staring at him with concern.

"Hn" Kai said, getting off the bus. Rei followed him, treading carefully so he didn't loose his balance.

Once they entered the hotel, Tyson came running up to them.

"We only have 3 rooms, Kenny gets one by himself cause he stays up all night helping with our tactics and I have dibs on Max, so you two are sharing." Tyson said all in one go before throwing the key to Kai and running into the elevator.

Rei didn't mind sharing with Kai at all, but he knew it would be hard hiding the fact he was sick from him. Rei followed Kai into the second elevator. When they reached their floor, the elevator stopped with a jolt, causing Rei's stomach to flip uncomfortably. Walking towards their room wasn't helping and by the time they'd gotten to the door, Rei knew what was coming.

**

* * *

**

**Kai**

Kai opened the door to their room and Rei sped past him into the bathroom. Kai shut the door behind himself before following him. Rei was leaning over the toilet throwing up the entire contents of his stomach.

Kai crouched down behind him, rubbing his back and whispering words of comfort into his ear. When Rei was done Kai pulled Rei so he was sitting on the ground, leaning against Kai for support. He looked at Rei, who had tears running down his face.

"It's ok Kitten." Kai said soothingly. He brought his hand to Rei's forehead, checking his temperature. He was burning up.

"You're sick Rei." Kai stated.

"Am not." Rei said weakly through his sobs.

"Yeah Kitten, you are and you know it." Kai looked the boy in the eyes, "You lied to me earlier."

Rei didn't bother to deny it.

"Stupid Kitten." Kai said, pulling them both into the standing position.

He wrapped his arm around Rei and lead him to the nearest bed.

"Lie down and stay put." Kai told Rei, going back into the bathroom to retrieve a wet hand towel to put over Rei's head and the waist paper basket. He put it beside Rei and perched on the side of his bed. After placing the towel over Rei's forehead and eyes, Kai began stroking the boys hair. "Sleep." Kai whispered.

Rei mumbled something incoherent in responce.

"Pardon?" Kai asked, giving a half smile.

"Love you Kai." Rei said more clearly this time.

Kai didn't know what to say. Maybe it was the fever making Rei say stuff he didn't mean, or maybe Rei knew exactly what he was saying.

_Oh well, it's now or never._

Kai took a deep breathe, "Love you too Rei."

* * *

*From hiding space* Please reveiw!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer please Rei!

**Rei: Sharpened Knife does not own beyblade.**

**Kai:** **Fortunatley for us.**

Hey!

**Rei: He has a point...**

And for that, you will both suffer! Mwahahahaha!

**

* * *

**

**Kai**

Kai woke up the next morning on the floor beside Rei's bed. It took him a minute to remember why he was there. Rei had gotten sick again in the night and he had decided it would be easier to look after the Neko-jin if he was closer.

Kai still wasn't sure what to make of what Rei had said last night. The boy had told him he loved him, and Kai had told him the same but Kai was still worried that it was Rei's fever that had caused him to say it.

Pushing those thoughts from his mind, Kai stood up, stretched, got his clothes and walked to the bathroom quietly as not to not wake Rei. Kai studied himself in the mirror. His eyes were sunken from lack of sleep and his hair was sticking up at even odder angles than usual. He showered quickly and got dressed.

* * *

Walking back into the main room, Kai looked at the clock. It was 6:30 am. He had 3 hours to get the team up and ready for the tournament.

Kai looked over at Rei, who, at long last, was sleeping. He didn't know what to do with him. Kai couldn't leave him behind as there would be no one to look after him but Rei was defiantly not in any condition to compete. Sighing, Kai settled on taking the Neko-jin to the tournament with them and having him sit out, Kai would have to take his place.

Deciding to leave Rei to sleep a while longer, Kai walked down the hall to Kenny's room and knocked.

"Wake up, get ready and meet us downstairs in an hour." Kai said loudly through the door before Continuing down to the other team member's room.

Kai knocked, but as he was about to tell them what he had told Kenny, the door swung open. Max stood there, fully dressed and wide awake.

"Hey Kai!" he said cheerfully, "I need some help."

Kai raised and eyebrow at him.

"Tyson won't get up." Max informed him.

"Hn, we'll see about that." Kai muttered, pushing past Max.

He grabbed a water bottle from the side and removed the lid. Kai walked over to Tyson and emptied the water onto his head.

"Gahhhh!" Tyson squealed, rolling out of bed onto the floor.

Max fell to the ground in laughter as Kai walked back to his room.

* * *

Opening the door, he saw that Rei was still sleeping. The clock read 7:00 and Kai knew he had to wake him. He sat on the edge of Rei's bed and stroked the Neko-jin's hair.

"Time to wake up Kitten." Kai whispered softly.

"No, sleep time." Rei mumbled into his pillow.

Kai smiled as Rei rolled over and looked at him.

"Good morning Kitten."

"Mornin' Kai." Rei replied, still half asleep.

"How are you feeling?"

As if in response, Rei started coughing violently. Kai patted his back and handed Rei some water. Just as Rei swallowed, he coughed, causing himself to gag and then throw up all down himself, the bed and Kai's lap. Rei's eyes became wide with horror and he looked apologetically at Kai. Tear's brimmed in the Neko-jins eyes so Kai pulled him into a tight embrace.

"It's ok Kitten, don't worry, let's get you cleaned up."

Kai picked the boy up bridal style and carried him into the bathroom. He put Rei down and helped him take off his shirt.

"Is it ok for me to leave you to take a shower on your own?"

"Yes." Rei said, blushing pink with embarrassment.

Kai left the bathroom and stripped down to his boxers. Luckily there was a sink in the room so Kai used it to scrub himself clean. He bundled up the dirty bedding and threw it down the laundry chute. He then dialled reception requesting fresh bedding to have been put on the bed by the time they had arrived back from the tournament.

The bathroom door opened and Rei stuck his head out.

"Urm, Kai?"

"Yes?"

"Could you get me some clothes?"

"Sure thing."

Kai grabbed some clean clothes from Rei's bag and handed them to him. Kai looked at Rei, he only had a towel around his waist. Kai stared at his chest. Rei's muscles were well defined and a lot more tanned than Kai had expected.

"Thanks." Rei said before closing the door again.

Kai went over to his bed and sat down. The image of Rei's chest was stuck in his mind and Kai just couldn't shake it.

Rei came back into the room, fully dressed.

"Better?" Kai asked.

"Peachy," Rei replied, "I'm ready to blade."  
"Hahaha, no." Kai said, "Not after last night. I'm taking your place.

"But…"

"Rei," Kai cut him off, "Do you honestly believe that after last night and this morning, you are fit enough to compete?"

Rei didn't argue with that. Kai looked at the clock, 7:45.

"Now that's sorted, let's go. We are late." Kai said jumping up and walking to the door.

"Umm, Kai?"

Kai turned to look at him

"Are you gonna get dressed first?"

* * *

**Kai: OH MY GOD! WHY?**

**Rei:**** Don't worry Kai, i think it's quite a sexy image.**

***Rei and Kai run off, leaving me behind.***

**Please R&R! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kai: This girl does not own beyblade or any of the characters.**

**Rei: But she does own the story line!**

**Kai: I was getting to that!**

**Rei: Sorry Kai, Love you.**

**Kai: Hn**

* * *

Kai hastily got dressed. He and Rei then left the room and went down to the lobby.

Tyson, Max and Kenny were already there waiting for them.

"You're late!" Tyson yelled, seemingly overjoyed, "The infallible Kai is LATE! YES!"

Kai sent a icy glare Tyson's way before turning to the rest of the group.

"We're going to get some breakfast, fast, and then leave for the tournament. Tyson will play first, followed by Max, I will play last."

The rest of the team looked at Kai with confused expressions, except Rei who was staring at his shoes.

Kenny spoke first, "But Rei…"

"Is sick." Kai cut him off, "I will take his place."

The rest of the team nodded in understanding.

"Ok, breakfast." Tyson said, walking towards the dining area, Max and Kenny followed suit, with Rei and Kai slightly behind them.

Rei stopped at the door, his face going white.

"Rei? What's wrong Kitten?" Kai asked softly, placing a hand on Rei's shoulder.

"I don't think I can go in there." Rei said, biting his lip nervously.

Kai nodded, understanding how the overpowering smell of food would upset the Neko-jin's already sensitive stomach.

"Wanna go wait in the bus?"

Rei gave a weak smile and nodded. Kai wrapped his arm around Rei's waist and lead him out towards the bus.

"Kai, what are you doing?"

"Taking you to the bus."

"You need to have breakfast." Rei said, trying to unwrap himself from Kai's grip.

"I have food on the bus." Kai stated, holding on tighter to Rei. "Besides, I'm not having you sit by yourself, besides, you might need me…er something."

Kai and Rei got on the bus. Kai lead Rei to the back seats and they sat down.

"Better?" Kai asked as some colour returned to Rei's face.

"Yeah." Rei said, nuzzling his head into Kai's chest.

Kai stopped breathing for a second and looked down at Rei. Breathing again, he started stroking the Neko-jin's face.

"Kitten, you're really burning up, are you sure you want to come?"

"If I don't you guys have to forfeit the tournament, I don't want that." Rei said.

"Ok, promise me you'll tell me if you start feeling too bad, ok?"

"Mmhmm."

"How do you feel now?"

"Ok." Rei said, although you could hear in his voice he was trying to suppress a cough.

Kai laughed, "Honestly Kitten, you can't lie. Now, how do you feel?"

Rei sighed, "My throat hurts, my chest hurts, my head is pounding, my stomach hurts and I feel sick."

Kai squeezed Rei's hand in comfort, "Poor kitten"

A single tear fell down Rei's cheek, Kai's heart went out to his poor kitten. He wanted to make him better again but didn't know how.

"Shhhh, it's okay." Kai murmured into Rei's ear. He bent his head down and rested his lips on Rei's temple, kissing it gently.

"Why don't you try and get some more sleep Kitten, I'll wake you up when we get there."

"Love you." Rei said, closing his eyes.

Kai kissed his temple again, "Love you too Kitten, sleep tight."

* * *

**Rei: R&R and she'll update faster!**

**Kai: That was my line too!**

**Rei: Aghh Sorry!**

**Kai: Just be glad i love you.**

**Rei: :D**

**A/N: Sorry it's short, i'm in the middle of an english essay, but then this chapter was like *SHABANG* and i had to write it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry i took so long! I have been up to my neck in homework!**

**Kai: Excuses excuses.**

**Shut up Kai.**

**Kai: Hn.**

**Rei: As said before, this nut does NOT, I repeat, NOT, own beyblade.**

**

* * *

**

Once the rest of the team were on the bus they set out for the tournament. The journey was short and Rei slept the whole way. Kai kept on stroking the Neko-Jin's cheek and kissing his temple gently whenever he whined in his sleep. The bus pulled up outside the stadium with a jolt which caused Rei to fall off Kai's lap and onto the floor with a thud.

"Owww" He moaned sitting up.

Kai chuckled silently, "Are you ok Kitten?"

"Yes." Rei said, standing and brushing himself off.

"Kai, Rei, COME ON!" Tyson yelled from the front of the bus.

They followed Tyson off the bus and into the crowded stadium.

"Kai!"

"Tyson!"

"Rei!"

"Max!"

Groups of fans surrounded them, yelling their names and requesting autographs.

Kai took walked in front of his team mates and lead them towards their preparation room.

"That was wild!" Tyson said, "They were all over us!"

"Well, you ARE world champions, what did you expect?" Kenny asked.

"Tyson, Kenny, Focus." Kai said, sitting down on a bench, "what can you tell us about our opponents?"

Kenny retrieved Dizzi from his bag and placed her on a nearby table.

"Well, it's not too much competition. Of the three you will be competing against, only one has a bit beast. His name is Gregor and he will be competing against Kai. Gregor's bit beast, Drunja, is no match for Dranzer."

Kai nodded, "Ok, we have half an hour till we're up. Go and fine tune your skills."

Tyson and Max left for the practice arena with Kenny following quickly behind.

Kai looked up at Rei, who had been leaning against the wall in silence since they had entered.

"Come here Kitten." Kai said softly, patting his lap.

Rei walked over slowly, his arms wrapped cautiously around his abdomen, and sat on Kai's lap.

Kai wrapped his arms around the Neko-Jin and pulled him into a tight embrace. Rei sank his head into Kai's neck. The leader could feel fresh tears falling down his Kitten's cheeks.

"Shhh, don't cry Kitten, you'll make yourself feel worse. I promise, when we get out of here I will take you to a doctor and he'll make you better, ok?"

Rei nodded his head slightly before breaking into a viscous coughing fit. Kai rubbed his back soothingly until Rei had caught his breath.

Rei lay down on the bench, his head in Kai's lap.

Kai looked at the boy with concern and helplessness. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't a doctor but he knew something was very wrong with his little Kitten. All Kai wanted to do was get away from here and find Rei a doctor. There was only one thing stopping him from doing so. It wasn't the competition, it wasn't that important if he was perfectly honest, merely a training exercise. It wasn't his teammates; Kai knew they'd want the best for Rei. But it was the Neko-Jin himself. Kai knew he would throw a fit if he thought he was the reason for so much worry and for the competition to have been forfeited. He didn't want his Kitten to be unhappy.

Kai looked down at the Neko-jin who was in turn looking up at him. Kai lowered his head and kissed Rei softly on the forehead.

"Blade breakers to the main stadium." Yelled a stern voice over the intercom system.

Kai sighed. He stood up and then gently helped Rei to do the same. Rei swayed precariously as Kai lead him towards the main stadium. His features were pale and he was shivering profusely.

Kai looked at his Kitten. _Please let this be over soon, for his sake._

_

* * *

_

**Thank you SOOOO much for reviewing this story! If you have any questions i will answer them :) R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rei: Ooooo an update!**

**Kai: Oh Joy. -_-**

**Rei: Don't worry Kai, she'll be nice to us.**

**Hahahaha, in your dreams.**

**Rei: *gulps***

**Kai: Beyblade is not owned by this girl.**

* * *

The blade breakers sat on the bench looking at the other team.

"They don't look threatening at all…Maybe Kai should give them some tips?" Tyson said with a smirk.

"Hn." Kai responded. He wasn't looking at the other team but staring at Rei who was sat leaning against the wall breathing deeply. Kai reached across and took his hand. Rei smiled appreciatively and squeezed Kai's hand.

"Tyson Vs Kole!" The commentator yelled.

Tyson got up and walked to the arena.

"Good luck Tyson!" Max yelled.

"He won't need it." Dizzi said.

She was right, Tyson sat back down less than a minute later.

"That was boring! He wasn't any competition!" Tyson whined, folding his arms and pouting like a child.

"Grow up Tys!" Max said, getting up to compete.

"Never!" Tyson yelled, cheerful again.

Like Tyson, Max's match was over quickly.

"Where is all the competition?" Max asked.

"In the next round you'll be playing the Gecko's, despite there odd name, they are pretty good. All have bit beasts as well." Kenny said.

"Kai Vs Gregor!" The commentator called out.

Kai looked at Rei. He was sat with his head in his hands and was shaking more than before. Kai looked at him with a little panic.

"Be done soon Kitten, then we'll get you out of here."

Kai walked out towards the arena.

"3…2…1…LET IT RIP!"

Kai launched his blade into the dish as did Gregor.

"Drunja ATTACK!" Gregor yelled in a thick Russian accent.

Kai wondered whether he had been one of the old students from the Abbey but quickly pushed the thought from his mind as Gregor's beyblade headed directly for his.

"Dranzer, Dodge it!" He called.

Dranzer moved swiftly to the side as Gregor's blade went past.

"Now, Dranzer, ATTACK!"

Dranzer headed straight for Gregor's blade. The blade zigzagged, as did Kai's. Kai's blade then made contact, knocking Gregor's blade out of the dish.

Gregor's face fell as he realized he had lost.

"Your mistake," Kai said, "Was attacking too early. Get a feel for the dish first."

"Thank you." Gregor said.

Kai turned to face his team mates, they were all smiling at him. He walked towards them and they all stood.

"Well done Kai, you did well." Tyson told him.

"His attack was quite good, but yours was better." Max said.

"Yeah Kai, Well…" Rei stopped.

Kai looked at the boy as all the colour left his face.

"Kitten? What's wrong?" Kai asked worriedly.

Rei looked up at him for a second before his legs gave way and he collapsed.

"REI!" Kai yelled, running to kneel by his love.

_Oh no_.

"Rei, come on, please wake up! Please Rei, open your eyes! Come on! I need you. Please Rei, please be ok."

* * *

**Rei: Oh God, i'm dead aren't i? You've gone and killed me!**

**Mwhahaha, maybe, maybe not. You'll have to wait till the next chapter!**

**Kai: If you dare...**

**Whata you going to do? Hmmm? HMMMM? Yeah, thought so.**

**Rei: Please R&R It might save me!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry this has taken so long! I've had so much stuff going on that i didn't have time! Then when i finally had the time my computer was confiscated untill i could "Clean up my act" Pa. But, here is chapter 8!**

**Rei: Yay!**

**Kai: Why do i get the feeling i'm not going to like this?**

**Hehehe...**

* * *

Medics surrounded Kai and Rei.

"Sir, please move, we need to help your friend."

Kai stayed frozen to the spot with fear. He stared at his Rei, so weak and fragile. He felt strong arms around him pulling him away from Rei as the paramedics began to work on him. Kai was still on the floor, shaking with fear. He felt a tear fall down his cheek, and for once in his life, he didn't care. He dropped the stone cold persona that everyone had become so use to and just cried. He cried in fear for Rei, his Kitten, he cried in anger at himself for not helping him and he cried for the first love in his life that he might have now lost forever.

Someone pulled Kai into a tight hug and held him while he wept for what felt like hours.

"Kai," the person said, "we should go to the hospital and meet Rei."

Kai looked up and found Tyson pulling him into the standing position and guiding him towards the bus.

They sat in silence the whole journey but the atmosphere was thick with fear. Tyson still had his arm wrapped tightly around Kai's shoulders, scared that at any minute their leader was going to break down again. He was still shaking and every now and then another tear would roll down his cheek. Tyson was not use to seeing emotions from Kai, who usually was ice cold.

"Kai, he's going to be ok." Tyson tried to comfort him.

"You don't know that!" Kai said, his voice hysterical.

"No, I don't, but I do know Rei, and he isn't going to give up."

A small smile crossed Kai's lips, "You're right, he's a stubborn little thing."

Tyson gave a small laugh, "You got that right. Remember when the oven broke? He insisted on fixing it himself even though he knew nothing about it."

"Yeah, and he set fire to the kitchen and minorly electrocuted himself…twice."

"But you know what? He fixed it. Even though it looked bleak, he did it. He'll do the same here." Tyson said.

"I really hope so."

Tyson squeezed Kai's shoulder before moving his arm, he no longer feared a breakdown.

"Hey Tyson."

"Yes Kai?"

"You're alright, you know that?"

Tyson laughed, "Thanks Kai, you're not to bad yourself, when your not being an emotionless ass."

Kai gave a half smile then turned his gaze out the window.

"We're here." He said, standing up and practically running off the bus.

The rest of the team followed him inside.

"Excuse me." Kai said to the receptionist.

"Hello pumpkin, what can I do for you?"

Kai resisted the need to roll his eyes, "I'm here to see Rei."

"Rei? Rei who? Oh, the patient they just brought in! I'm sorry love, you're going to have to wait in the waiting room, he's in the ICU right now and the doctors are working on him."

The ICU? Kai's mind raced with that piece of information, people only went there when they were seriously ill…and they didn't always come back. Kai felt dizzy from worry.

"You don't look good doll, why don't you just go and sit down."

By now the rest of the team had caught up with Kai. Tyson wrapped his arm around Kai's waist as his legs looked like they were going to buckle from beneath him at any moment. They led Kai to the waiting area and they all sat down. This was going to be a long wait.

* * *

**Rei: I wasn't even in this chapter! D':**

**Sorry!**

**Kai: Knew i wasn't gonna like this. **

**Rei: It's not that bad! Everyone got to see your softer side!**

**Kai: I have no softer side.**

**Rei: Yeah yeah yeah.**

**R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Two in one week! Oh yes, i'm on a roll! Hehe. Thank you SOO much for the reviews, I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Kai: For goodness sake just get on with it already!**

**Sorry ¬¬**

* * *

The team sat in silence as none of them really knew what to say. Rei had always been the one who knew what to do and say in these kinds of situations.

Tyson's arm was still wrapped around Kia's shoulder as he was once again scared their leader was going to break down.

They had been sat in the waiting room for over an hour now and the whole team were becoming agitated.

"Why has no one told us what's wrong yet?" Kenny suddenly burst out.

The rest of the team looked at him slightly startled but soon gained the composures again.

"I don't know Kenny," Max said, "I'll go and ask at the nurses station."

Just as Max stood up a doctor in a white lab coat holding a clip board walked in.

"What wrong with Rei?" Kai asked before the doctor had even had a chance to open his mouth.

"Your friend has pneumonia." The doctor stated blankly.

"But the nausea and vomiting aren't typical symptoms." Kenny said.

"No, they are not such a common symptom but are most common when a patient is experiencing complications."

"Complications?" Kai asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"The pneumonia is a secondary infection, he had a virus too, the flu to be precise." The doctor said.

Max, Kenny and Tyson sat still, taking in the news. Kai was once again shaking, but this time from rage. How had he not noticed his Kitten was this ill? He stared at the guy practically every second of every day!

"Will he be ok?" Tyson asked.

"Well, we've stabilised him and we are confident that we will be able to move him to a general ward tomorrow. We're going to put him on a course of antibiotics and keep him here until we begin to see improvements in his health, once that happens we will send him home, but he has to take it easy for a month or to, not to much strenuous labour."

"Thank you, doctor. Can we go and see him now?"

"Only one visitor at a time till he is on the general ward please, and visiting hours are over in twenty minutes, so please be quick." The doctor said before he left them.

"Only one of us will be able to see him today. I think it should be Kai." Tyson said, squeezing their leaders shoulder before withdrawing his arm.

"I agree." Kenny said.

"Me too!" Max chirped.

Kai gave a small smile of thanks before walking towards Rei's room, unsure of what he would see.

He opened the door and walked in. Rei was lying on the bed, hooked up to a heart monitor and two IV's, he was sleeping. Kai sat in the plastic chair beside him and took Reis hand.

"Hey Kitten," He murmured softly, "I'm here. You gave us quite a scare, me especially."

Kai sighed kissed the Neko-Jin's hand softly.

"You need to get better soon Rei, so they can move you to the other ward, then we can all see you. The rest of the team are worried too. Tyson actually surprises me by how good he is in these situations though. He managed to keep me partly sane, which is more than he does normally."

Kai sat in silence. Tears crept down his cheeks as he stared at his love. A while later nurse came in and checked all of the monitors and IV's.

"Visiting hours are over hun" She told Kai as she left.

Kai nodded even though she couldn't see him anymore. He stood up but was unwilling to part with Rei just yet.

"I love you, Kitten, I really do. I'll come back tomorrow and every single day you are here, hell, if I can, I'll sleep here. Goodbye for now Kitten."

He bent over and kissed Rei's forehead delicately and left to his awaiting team mates, his heart sat heavily in his chest as they left the hospital. Kai prayed the night would go fast so that he could get back and be by his loves side.

* * *

**R&R, they make me smile so much and it means alot that you take the time to review too! I struggle to be bothered unless i am in love with a fic, hehe x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Rei: Yay! Update!**

**Kai: Hn.**

**:)**

* * *

It was three in the morning. Kai sat in the hotel room staring at the empty bed beside him. He hated not having Rei with him, especially when he was so vulnerable. Kai wished he had showed Rei how much he cared earlier. Kai thought back to the first time he really remembered beginning to show Rei he cared.

_Flashback_

_Rei was in the emergency room holding his broken arm._

"_I'm sorry Rei!" Max repeated for the umpteenth time._

_Rei shook his head whilst biting his lip. Kai studied the boy, he was trembling and his breathing was slightly laboured and I could tell it wasn't just from the pain in his arm._

"_Are you ok?" He asked, hoping not to sound too concerned._

_Rei shook his head again._

_Kai looked at the long line of people waiting for treatment, "Max, keep our place in line, Rei come with me." Kai walked out the hospital door with Rei in tow._

_They sat down on the bench and Kai looked at Rei expectantly._

"_I hate hospitals." Rei said quietly._

"_Why's that?" Kai asked._

_Rei shifted uncomfortably, "when I was younger my mother was very sick so my father bought her to the hospital. I remember sitting in the waiting room chair for what felt like an eternity before anyone told us anything. And when they did come, all they told me was that my mother would not be coming home anymore" A single tear made its way down Rei's cheek._

_Kai reached out and took the Neko-Jin's trembling hand._

"_I'm sorry Rei." Kai said stroking Rei's hand with his thumb._

"_That's why I'm scared of hospitals. You never know if someone's going to come back or not."_

_End Flashback_

Rei's voice echoed in his mind. What if this was one of the times when they didn't return? What if Rei, like his mother, never came back?

_No!_

I mentally yelled at myself for thinking such things, of course Rei was going to be ok. He would be back soon and insisting on making all their meals and tidying up after Tyson.

Kai got out of bed and got in the shower. He hadn't slept at all but he knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep any time soon. He then dressed and crept out the room and past the others rooms silently. He had become a pro at this as he often couldn't sleep or woke in the early hours of the morning and he never wanted to wake Rei.

Kai walked out of the hotel and into the parking lot. He reached into his pocket and pulled out Dranzer. Practicing often helped clear his mind. He launched Dranzer and tried to manoeuvre him through the obstacle course of cars and rubbish but the movements were weak and Dranzer had often stopped before even reaching the third obstacle.

"Dranzer feels your distress and worry, that's why he isn't performing well."

Kai turns his head a fraction to look at Tyson for a second before looking back at Dranzer, "I never thought I'd see the day Tyson was up at," he glanced at his watch, " 4 am willingly."

"Yeah, trust me, neither did I." Tyson replied, moving to stand next to Kai and launching Dragoon, "have you even slept?"

Kai shook his head.

"Yeah, me either really." Tyson said.

Kai picked up Dranzer and then sat on the tarmac with a shaky, worried sigh.

Tyson retrieved Dragoon and sat next to him and looked up. "You see that there?"

"No, what am I looking at?" Kai asked.

Tyson pointed, "All those stars there."

"Yes, I see them."

"That's the big dipper." Tyson told him, tracing it with his finger.

"How is it a dipper?" Kai asked.

Tyson took Kai's hand and traced it again, "see?"

"Oh yes, so it is." Kai replied, dropping his hand back into his lap.

Tyson sighed, "You heard what the doctor said, right? Rei's going to be ok."

"I know, but that still doesn't stop me worrying that he might not be there when we go to see him later."

"Of course he'll be there! Probably be sitting up and talking and everything." Tyson tried to reassure the leader.

"Hmm, I hope so." Kai replied, staring off into the distance, biting his lip.

Tyson studied his leader for a while.

"You really love him, don't you?" He said.

Kai turned to look Tyson in the eye, "Yes, I love him with all my heart."

* * *

Please R&R!


	11. Chapter 11

**I am sooooo sorry for the long wait, i've been through a tough time, but i'm hoping to start being able to update every two weeks :)**

**Rei: We though you'd forgotten us **

**Sorry!**

**Kai: It's ok, just don't do it again.**

* * *

At 8 am all the Bladebreakers were awake and sat in the hotel lobby waiting for the bus to take them to the hospital. Kai was pacing, obviously getting annoyed with waiting.

"Where is it?" Kai almost growled at his team.

"Calm down Kai, it'll be here soon." Kenny said, barely looking up from Dizzi. Kai had been asking the same question every two minutes for the last half hour.

"It's here." Max said another ten minutes later.

Kai spun around and ran out of the hotel and onto the bus. The rest of the team followed behind him. Tyson moved to sit next to Kai again.

"I'd rather be alone." Kai said, leaning back and closing his eyes.

"Oh no way sourpuss, you're not going all 'I'm fine and want nothing to do with anyone' tough guy act. You have to let your emotions out or they are going to rip you apart from the inside until you feel that there is nothing good left in your life."

Kai gave Tyson a sideways glance as he sat down, "Wow, that was deep."

Tyson half smiled, "I'm not only the most amusing person ever, I do have a serious side too."

"I'm beginning to see that," Kai half smiled back, "by the way, next time you call me sourpuss, I'll break your nose."

Tyson laughed, "There's the Kai we all know and hate!"

Kai stuck up his middle finger before turning and staring out of the window for the rest of the journey.

When the bus stopped the team got out and walked down to the ICU waiting room lobby. Kai walked over to the nurses station, "I'm here to see Rei Kon." He said to the brunette behind the counter.

"One second please sir," she said as she tapped away at her computer, "ah yes, he's in room three oh five but we will be moving him sometime this afternoon to a general ward."

"Thank you." Kai replied, going over to his team.

They followed the signs down the corridors till they got to room 305. They opened the door and looked in. Rei was sat up in bed watching daytime tv and eating red jello.

He looked up at the door, "Kai!" he called out hoarsely, a wide smile spreading across his face.

"Hey kitten!" Kai replied, running towards Rei and pulling him into a huge hug and kissing him passionately.

The rest of the team looked on with smiles on their faces.

"Let the guy breathe Kai!" Tyson laughed cheerfully at his two friends.

The two guys pulled apart, also with massive smiles on their faces. Kai pulled up a chair and sat by Rei.

"How are you feeling?" Kai asked, the worry returning to his eyes as Rei coughed harshly into his elbow.

"Not too bad," Rei said, his voice was raw and it was obviously a strain for him to keep his breathing steady, "I'm dosed up on pain meds so I am not in much pain, and I am able to keep some food down, mainly jello, I really like red jello." Rei snuggled toward Kai and rested his head on his shoulder. Kai stroked the neko-jins hair tenderly.

"I hear they're moving you later." Max said, relaxing on the end of the bed.

"Yep, which means I'm getting better." Rei smiled at Max.

"Try telling Kai that," Tyson said, "he's been up all night worrying his head off. I mean, I had to reduce to my serious mode."

"You have one of those?" Rei asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah, tell him Kai!"

"He does, and he was very good at keeping me calm. Although he's now back to normal he's an annoying sod." Kai said, winking at Rei.

"Hey!" Tyson said, pouting.

"Let's leave these two alone for a while." Max said, getting off the bed.

"We are just down the hall if you need anything." Kenny said.

"Thanks guys." Rei sighed, closing his eyes as they left.

"Are you tired kitten?" Kai asked, kissing Rei's temple.

"Mhm." Rei murmured, pulling Kai closer.

Kai took the hint and climbed into bed, pulled the neko-jin close to him and let Rei's head rest on his chest.

"Sleep now kitten." He whispered as he began to hum a melody which his friends at the Abbey would sing to him when he was ill.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, hope you enjoy :)x**

* * *

Two long weeks later, Rei was finally well enough to be able to go home. Kai came to his hospital room on the day he was coming home.

"You all packed Kitten?" He asked, wrapping his arms around Rei's waist.

"Mhm." Rei murmured, twisting to face Kai and pushing his lips forcefully against Kai's. Kai ran his tongue along the outline of Rei's lips before pulling away. Rei pouted and gave his best puppy dog eyes.

"We have plenty of time Rei, for now lets focus on getting home."

"Ok." Rei said, picking up his bag and holding Kai's hand tightly. They said good bye to all the nurses who had helped Rei recover and went into the car park where they met up with the rest of the team.

"Hey Rei!" Max said, running towards him and pulling him into a hug.

"Hi Max." Rei said, patting Max's head and ruffling his hair.

"How are you?"

"A lot better thanks Max," Rei replied, smiling at the rest of his team, "ready to go home." He added.

"Come on then, let's go!" Tyson said cheerfully.

The team all boarded the bus, Kai and Rei took their usual position at the back of the bus. Rei turned his head to look at Kai. His eyes were sunken and bloodshot with giant purple bags beneath them. His skin was pale and looked clammy.

"Kai, are you ok?" Rei asked, concern filling his voice.

"Of course," Kai replied, cocking his head to the side and looking at Rei, "why'd you ask?"

"You just don't look well." Rei answered, placing a hand on Kai's forehead. There was no fever.

"I'm fine," Kai said again, taking Rei's outreached hand and kissing it, "I'm just very tired, I haven't been sleeping well the past…two and a bit weeks."

Rei looked down. He felt bad for having kept Kai awake at night, almost making him ill with worry, "I'm sorry."

"Kitten," Kai said, placing a hand under Rei's chin and pulling it up so they were looking into each others eyes, " Whilst you were in the hospital, I was worried sick, But please don't feel bad about making me worry, it's my job. I'm here to worry about you, to care about you and make you happy. I'm here to make you feel loved. And let me tell you, Rei Kon, I love you. I love you more than it is possible to say. When I'm not around you it feels like a part of me is missing, only when I'm with you do I again feel complete."

Rei blushed a deep scarlet.

"Kai Hiwatari, I love you too."

Kai lent forward into a kiss, Rei slowly nibbled Kai's bottom lip and ran his hands under Kai's shirt and over his chest.

"Ewwww Guys! GET A ROOM!" Tyson yelled from the front of the bus.

They pulled apart and Kai gave Tyson a death glare.

"Things are back to normal."

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER DONE! I know it may seem kinda rushed but i have had enough of this fic and i didn't want to leave it unfinnished :) x**


End file.
